The Bride of the Darkness
by Amilina Rosery
Summary: Melphiles Is calming that Amy is his queen, and also when Melphiles is looking for her GUN is also looking for him. Shadow is protecting the one he loves but, Amy learning about her past,piece by piece. Will Amy Learn her about her Past? Will shadow lose his Girl Friend? Will Gun defeat Melphiles and stop his plan?AND will Melphiles get Amy aka Queen Amiliea back? Melphiles/ShadAmy
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Amy was outside trying to get out of the Ran then it Fogged up and couldn't see anything... Amy looked up and knew it started Raining and didn't know where to got at all. '_Where to go? i can't see anything!'_ Amy sat down and started shivering, had gotten blurry vision, and then after awhile she passed out and a mysterious person saw her and picked Amy up and brought her to her house and putted her on her bed and disappeared. When Amy woke up She was in her house all confused _'how did i get here?'_ Amy go out of her Bed and looked out her window and it was still raining. She tried to turn on the lights on but no power, So she went to find a flashlight and found it in her Kitchen. "... I hate rain..." she turned on her Flashlight and saw a Shadow

"the hell?"

she heard the Voice and Ran into her room

"hello? you don't need to be Scared of me..." Amy Was scared as hell! she had a stranger in her house! "Please don't ignore me...?... Amy?" Amy froze in fear the stranger knew her name! She didn't wanna move so she went to her cellphone and slowly called Shadow. '_pick up please! Shadow please pick up!'_ she heard his voice and was happy

"Amy? what is it!"

"Shadow... There's a stranger in my house and the person knows my name!"

"I'll get there soon as I can!"

Shadow ended the call and Ran to her house as fast as he could and it was still Raining!

"Amy... Common? Let me in!"  
"Leave me alone!" Amy covered her ears and the stranger would not leaves her alone then Shadow came in and yelled for Amy!

"Shadow! in my Room!" shadow ran to her room and saw two glowing purple eyes!

"LEAVE AMY ALONE! YOU'RE SCARING HER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" he yelled to the person

"hmm so you're her protector? find I'll leave but you shouldn't be near my Queen." and he disappeared and Shadow went into her room and hugged Amy tightly

"Amy! are you alright!"

"I will..." she started crying and shadow knew she didn't wanna be left alone.


	2. Chapter 1

After Three Weeks Amy forgotten the Stranger and was happy because; her birthday is in 2 weeks. Amy was going home from doing the groceries and saw a note on her door "_Amy? I hope I did not Scare you 3 weeks ago, I did not want to hurt you. I''m gonna visit you tonight..." _Amy thought it was from shadow? so she putted it on the The fridge and unpacked and putted away the groceries.

"Shadow said he'll be gone for 2 months... why is he coming back all of a sudden? did g.u.n allowed him to visit me?"

Amy turned on the TV and started to watch her Shows, after 2 hours she got tired and saw what time it was and got ready for Bed. She putted on her Black night gown and went to bed. after 3 hours The stranger came and touched Amy face and stroke her bangs abit. "Amy? Amy? wake up? its me, your mate." Amy heard what he said and opened an Eye and did not wanna scream '_N-not this guy again! that note was from him! not shadow!'_ Amy putted her head under her pillow

and said to herself that he'll go away, but he didn't.

"Amy...? Are you Alright? Its me...? don't you remember me...? after those years we had?"

Amy did not respond at all, and he grabbed the pillow and threw it away

"Amy you're not suppose to ignore me, at all. I am your Mate!"

"I don't know you! I'm not married! at all!"

"Amy.. you just cannot Remember! you loved me... you just need to remember!"

"Sorry, I think you got the Wrong Girl..?"

"Melphies..."  
Amy tried to remember that name and recognized that he's Shadow's Shadow!

"your Shadow's Shadow!"  
"yadda yadda yadda... Come with me to your Real home..."  
"this is my Home! Morbius is my home!

"Amy... you been Living A lie! come to your Real home...With me!"  
Amy turned away from him

"Like I said! you got the Wrong Girl!"

Mephiles Was angry and went demonic

"Amy you're coming with me, right now!"

"I AM NOT! IF SHADOW WAS HERE! HE'LL KICK YOUR STU-!"  
Mephiles pulled her in for a kiss and she Slapped him Hard

"don't you Dare do that to me again! ever!"

"I just did, and you're Still a great kisser..."  
Amy blushed a bit and Mephiles smirked and knew that got to her.

".. please don't make me blush.. that's Shadow's Job!"  
"Really? Did touch your Body like this?"  
He touched her very softly and she started to blush a lot and He knew how to get to her

"please... stop..." Amy was scared as hell.. because; Mephiles was doing stuff to her that bugged her a lot. Mephiles kept on going what he was doing and got on top of her.

"leave me alone..." Melphines went into his Normal Form and started nuzzle her neck and she she was nervous as hell. He Tried to remove her dress but got hit in head and Amy freaked and saw Shadow and he punched Mephiles and Amy hugged Shadow, Tightly  
"Melphiles! stay away from my Rose!" he holded Amy tightly to his chest

"Shes Mine... She Queen Amiliea, Why did you take her away from me!"  
"Shady? who's th-that?" Amy was scared

"I'll explain later..."

Shadow puted Amy in the Closet and started fighting Mephiles in his Demonic Form and Amy Called Sonic For Backup and he rushed over, as fast as he Can  
"Hey Shadz! came to help! Amy wanted me to help!"

"THEN HELP!" Shadow yelled while holding Mephiles Back, then Sonic did a Homing attack on Mephiles and knocked him into a wall '_Shady... be careful... you too sonic...' _Amy Covered her ears to block out the sound

"Shadow... She belongs to me!"  
"she does NOT!" He Punched Mephiles in the face and then sonic Kicked him every hard! as Hell!

"hpft...When I found my Queen.. I knew that was her..."  
"AMY IS NOT YOUR QUEEN! MEPHILES!"

"...Shes it... you guys just don't know right now." He turned into Goo and disappeared, then Shadow went to Amy's Closet and Hugged her

"Rose... are you alright?"  
"What happened? exactly?"  
"I'm on a Mission to Track down Mephiles, G.U.N found his Energy at Amy's House and I knew there were gonna be Trouble, I told G.U.N that I will go there to stop him, Now That I know what He wants. Amy is in danger..." Amy started crying and shadow picked Amy up

"hmm... Why does he thinks Amy is his Queen?"  
"I don't know... He probably, needs her for some reason... He called her Queen Amiliea?"  
"Really? Thats gotta be a Very useful Clue, then!"

"it is, Blue, Amy... You're not safe in your House right now...in the morning you're gonna need to pack your stuff and, you're Coming to G.U.N..." Amy nodded and Shadow laid her on her Bed and Amy fell asleep

"What me to Stay, Shadz?"  
"To keep her protected.. Yes you Can"


	3. Chapter 2

In the Morning Amy woke up, and saw Shadow right beside her fallen asleep. '_Shady, you look so sweet like this...' _ she stroked Shadows head abit and then he woke up

"Amy...? how was your sleep?"

"It was fine, Shady."

"Do you remember Anything?" Amy shook her head at Shadow

"okay then... Amy Can you get dressed? and pack your stuff? Okay?"

"okay shady..." shadow left the Room, and Amy packed and Shadow '_**Cooked breakfast'**_

Amy Started Humming a Song and Shadow Recognized it.

"Amy? What Song it that Called?"  
"..? oh the Song I was humming? its caled... Well I don't know.. My parents never told me the name. they taught me it, thats all."  
"okay Amy.." he started Cooking again and Amy smelled something burning

"Shady? do you need help?"  
"no! I'm Good!"

"...Men..." Amy went into the kitchen

"my god! what are you trying to make!"  
"Trying to make Waffles!"  
"... you don't make soup of it... you make Batter and then you put it in the Waffle Maker, silly."  
"... whoa cooking is harder than it looks?"

Amy started working on the Batter and shadow watched her, and then putted she something sweet in it, and then started mixing it and the putted it in the Waffle maker, and after 30 minutes, it was done and Amy puted on shadows Plate and grabbed the Syrup and putted it on the Table. Shadow took a bit out of it, and his Taste buds were dancing.

"Amy, This is Amazing!"  
"Thx Shadow..."  
"Are you Gonna Eat?"  
"I'll eat later..." Amy went into her room and finished Packing up her stuff and Shadow washed up

**Shadow's P.O.V**

'_ugh... I hate when My girl is involved with a bad guy's, when G.U.N is trying to stop the Person"_ Shadow splashed Cold water on his face '_Why does Mephiles Wants her for? all I know he's not getting my girl!' _Shadow dried off his Face and went to check on Amy.

"Amy? you ready?"

"I am, Shady" she Smiles at him

"Were going to G.U.N..."  
"Okay..." Shadow holded her Tightly and her bags too

"Chaos Control"

**Amy's P.O.V**

'_why do i see g.u.n for?'_ I started to look at Shadow scared  
"It will be alright, Amy.." I nodded slowly, then the General came

"hello, Project Shadow... and this is?"  
I looked at shadow the he sighed and look like he was gonna speak right now.

"Her name is Amy Rose, and Mephiles was with her, the one we're after?"

**End of Amy's **

'_Mephiles also called her Queen Amiliea...' _Shadow looked down at amy

"what is it, Shady?"  
"nothing Amy..."

"Miss Amy, Can you follow me... Shadow, I know you have more information than that... were talking later..."  
Amy followed the General and Shadow putted her bags in his Quarters, Amy Was following the General

"Amy... Do You know why Mephiles attacked you for?"  
"... he called me his Queen, and that I live somewhere else then Morbius..."  
"Really? Anything else?"  
Amy thoughted abit

"Shadow and Sonic probably know the rest... "  
"thank you Amy" he nods and A gun soldier hits her head and carries her off to the emergency room and Amy woke up in a stretcher

"what the...?" Amy looked around and still had blurry vision

"where the...hell am I? my head hurt's..." Amy saw a thinger and it spoke

"Amy? are you alright?" The mystery person rubbed her head and Amy knew that wasn't shadow's touch

"who...who are ch..u...u?"

"Mephiles" Amy closed her eyes tightly as she could and tried to move her head, the general was coming to the room Amy was in, and then he saw Misty Fog was coming out of there and contacted Shadow, and he came as fast as he could

"General? what is it?"  
"Melphils is here..."  
"WHAT!" He froze

"were Amy! is She safe!?"  
The general pointed in the room and shadow was piss't he found out he used Amy as Bait

"AMY!" he was about to burst open the Door the Shards came up and shadow was even more pissed off! then he broke it with his anger and broke the door open and started attacking Melphils  
"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BAS-!" she saw Amy in the air and melphis was holding her with his powers

"AMY!" amy opened her eyes and it was still blurry and she knew that was Shadow's voice, then the general said 'open Fire' and the GUN started shooting Melphils and then Amy fell down and Shadow ran to Amy and holded Amy in his Arms and aimed a gun at Melphis

"I almost had her..."  
"if you ever touch her again... I'll kill you!" he holded Amy tighter and amy opened her eyes and saw shadow's face, but it was a bit blurry

"Sh...Shady?" Shadow looked at her

"Rose.. it will be fine..."  
shadow started shooting at melphines and he went away from them, until Shadow ran out of Ammo

"shit!" he holded Amy Tightly and stood up, holding her and ran got to the GUN soldiers and Shadow was holding Amy bridle Style.

"Hold him off general! I gotta get Amy to a safe place!" the General nodded and then Shadow Ran off, then Mephiles had enough and went Demonic and blasted the gun Soldiers and killed them and then sliced the General in half, then Fast walked to Shadow's quarters.


	4. SRRY!

_**hey Fans!**_

_**I'm not thinking of A Plot For right now! Soo it's gonna be like for awhile until I get it right!**_

_**PLEASE donot Spam me? Block me or un-add me! it will get finished in time!**_

* * *

_**I'm gonna try doing a Story with ! in it~! XD**_

_**Trust sounds Creepy but you Read the Description for it when the First Chapter is out, it's very Crazy! X3**_

_**Well I'm srry to end this story like this! bye-bye Peeps!**_


End file.
